Moonlit Dreams
by princess bookgeek
Summary: Sivil is just your average highshool girl with only one tiny, bity difference. She has a vampire who protects her. He has been protecting her all her life, and now he expects some payment in return. Can she give him what he wants or is it too much. Review
1. prologue

A castle with ivy creping up its side like snakes appeared from the never ending fog. Every once in a while you could see a white rose in contrast with the dark gray stones that made up the castle. It continued like this for a while. A forever background of fog and stones and ivy at the few clear enough spots where you see through it up and up it went until a burst of light made the fog a white color. The fog disappeared in a vapor and the sight was one to behold. The castle had towers that rose up through the fog with gentleness. The roses were in full bloom and on each tower was a window with no glass so that the breeze could flow into the rooms with out trouble. The windows were surrounded by the ivy and roses and made it look like a picture from a book. It was breathtaking, but one window stood out of the other three. All the ivy surrounding it was dead and there was a window closed with glass preventing the breeze from entering and a curtain to keep the gentle light from penetrating the dark domain. The fog was surrounding it, and the fog was dark like it wasn't in the bright sunlight but in the blackness of night. That must be where _he_ lives, the tormentor of her dreams and the protector of her life. He was the one who soothed her tears of her first fall and held her when she went to sleep. He protects her. He is her dark night in shining armor…but what if he was too dark for her. She wasn't too light but compared to him she was a blinding beacon of sunlight at its brightest moments, but it wasn't his fault he was so dark. It was because of what he is. Because he was a Vampire.


	2. Chapter 1part 1

**Moonlit Dreams**

**Chapter 1**

Moonlight glittered through the clouds above making everything have a soft, pale glow. The grass in the field, surrounded by the forest, was lush and tall. There was a pond in the center of the field that reflected the full moon. The forest enclosing this picturesque scene was in mysterious shadows, as if tempting those who looked long enough to seek the adventures it promised. Next to the pond was a teenage girl, seventeen to be exact. She was gazing at the wondrously large moon with curiosity. _The moon is never this large in real life…_ She ran her fingers through her extremely long silver hair as she rid herself of the enchantment the moon had set on her. Her silver hair caught the moonlight, and her hair appeared to light up with pale fire. She glanced around with suspicious eyes, her emerald eyes squinting to see into the forest's shadows. _How did I get here? This place seems so familiar, but I don't remember coming here…This is too weird_._ At least I'm safe in the middle of this field. I can see any danger that approaches. _Just as this thought was coming to and end a cloud engulfs the moon leaving the meadow in blinding darkness.

Sivil froze on the spot. _Who says things can't get worse? They were so wrong!_ Then out of the dark a voice sounded. It was soft but deep. It must be a guy's. It only made Sivil feel even more panicked.

"I told you to be careful while you were with your real family. Now look! I have to awaken just to warn you of something that would have been obvious when you were younger." The man's voice seemed as familiar as this strange place. Sivil couldn't quite place his face no matter how hard she tried. She decided that politeness might keep him from doing anything bad.

"Could you please tell me who you might be, kind sir? I don't remember anything from my childhood years, so even if we had met I would have forgotten you. I am sorry for the inconvenience." Sivil said with an apologetic inflection in her voice.

"So you have forgotten the only person who meant anything to you in your childhood, the one who soothed your tears of loneliness." His voice sounded sarcastic. _Not a good sign. I need to get his sympathy or something to make him want to help me! _

"You sound like you helped me through the rough times so for that you have my thanks." Sivil said as she tried her best not to grit her teeth in aggravation. _Why wasn't he making this easy! It should be like 'oh! I'm sorry.' And him like 'that's okay. Let me help you through this unfamiliar terrain'. But NO! he has to be annoying and force me to be as polite as possible before giving in. I HATE being this polite. It's like being fake happy. It's a waste of time and effort, but if I'm going to get his help I have to be polite. Grr!_

"I don't want your thanks!" He yelled with bitterness. _Of course not because you want to be difficult._ "I have other things I would like to have, but not now. Soon though, very soon. Right now I want to warn you that you should avoid being alone with your history teacher. He's a danger that you are to dense to realize." His voice had a hint of mockery as it faded to nothing.

"What? Why?" Sivil screamed into the darkness, but there was no answer. The cloud revealed the moon finally, only to expose a dent in the plush grass before her. That was the only evidence of his presence. That was when Sivil began screaming as the ground opened up below her and sent her into darkness.


	3. Chapter 1 part 2

**Moonlit Dreams**

**Chapter 1 part 2**

Sivil woke in the middle of history class screaming like a madwoman. All the class was laughing except the teacher. He looked a little concerned and irritated at the same time. When he saw that she was okay he gave her a warning glare and began to teach again. _Ugh! Why did I have to fall asleep in the only class where the teacher hates me?! I wonder why I was screaming…I don't remember what I was dreaming except that it was confusing and kind of scary. _History was completely boring and none of her friends were with her in class to keep her awake…which means that she slept a lot in history.

"Since you have been so kind as to distract all the students' attention from the lesson they were learning as you were snoring in the back of the room-" the teacher was interrupted by Sivil protesting.

"I don't snore! You're ears must be bothering you in your old age!" Sivil said with a know-it-all tone. The teacher was probably about thirty-four, so the teacher was far from losing his hearing yet…but it was too must fun seeing him get angry with nothing to do about the source of his anger.

"As I was saying before you rudely interrupted me, Could you tell us what exactly we were discussing?" He said with a little smirk. He was actually handsome if you were into that older guy look, but right now that smirk made him look hideous in Sivil's eyes. _He thinks he's __so __smart…let's see how far I can make him mad before he sends me to the office_.

"Well let's see…First you were like 'we're going to talk about the civil war today'" Sivil said in a ridiculous imitation of the teacher's voice. "Then you started talking and it sounded kind of like 'blah blah civil war blah blah blah slaves blah blah lots of death blah blah-"Sivil was interrupted when the teacher made a grunt.

"I think that's enough. We get the point that my voice sounds like mumbling to you-" He was interrupted when Sivil had to get her point in.

"Oh no! That's not what I think you're voice sounds like. It's more like a monotone drone, kind of like a computer when you overwork it. Anyway after a couple more blahs I drifted to a nice slumber until your face popped into my mind, then I began to scream because it was so hideous." Sivil said. His face was beginning to turn an interesting shade of purple and red from anger. Sivil shook her short brown her in laughter. Her coffee colored eyes crinkled in humor. Unlike her dreams she was chubby and short with a tan that almost constantly stayed. Where as in her dreams she had long silver hair with beautiful emerald eyes, and a long, slim body that looked like it had never seen the light of day.

_I can jeer at him all I want because he can't do anything today. It's the last day of school before summer vacation. No one cared about learning right now. Only the history teacher thought of preparing them for the next school year. We had taken our exams and we're ready to deplete our brain cells over the course of summer break._

"That's it young missy! You are staying after school for detention with me!" He was in front of her desk yelling at her, but she didn't care. Next year she was going to be a senior and get out of this stupid school, but for some reason his words seemed just a tad ominous.

"Fine! It's not like you have anything better to do than to keep young girls in your classroom after school." Sivil said with a glare at her teacher as the bell rung for school to end. Everyone ran for the door to enjoy the beginning of summer break. _How many of them would be dead drunk before tomorrow even started? They would think themselves so cool for drinking, but in truth they were stupid, just stupid. Who would want to begin summer with a killer hangover and not know what they had done the other day._

Sivil was shaking her head as the teacher turned towards her after telling everyone to have a wonderful, safe summer. He gave her a glance that Sivil couldn't read.  
It appeared like an odd combination of anger, satisfaction, and anticipation. Then he went to the door and locked it. Fear began to seep into her.

"Why are you locking the door?" Sivil said with an are-you-stupid tone in her voice. Inside she felt like a rabbit caught in the headlights deciding whether she should run or stay where she's at. He ignored her question as he walked over to the windows and closed the blinds. The fear now took over her entire body as she began to shake uncontrollably.

"Why are you shaking, my dear little mouse?" He said with another weird look. _What is that look?! Little mouse?_ "I can finally show you how much you're little arguments were doing to me."_ I don't know what you're going to do, but I'm not going to be here when you do._

"I have to call my mom to tell her that I have to stay after school." Sivil pulled out her cell phone with still shaking hands. In fact she was shaking so much that her fingers hit the wrong numbers. "Sorry…I have to redial. I don't know why I'm shaking so much." Sivil said as she tried to concentrate on the numbers that were dancing in front of her eyes instead of the teacher as he walked closer and closer to her desk. Sivil started to leave her desk to escape him when her cell phone was yanked out of her hand, and she was forced back down into her desk. He threw her cell across the room towards the door, which was the farthest from her desk.

"Sorry…my hand slipped." He said with a smile that made Sivil feel uncomfortable even though she didn't know the meaning behind the smile. He moved so she was trapped between the desk and him. It was very awkward with her sitting down and him standing because if she looked straight she would be staring at his…_oh my god! The meaning of all those confusing looks and smiles all of a sudden hit her! He wants me like a man wants a woman! _She began to reach for anything within grasp when he forcefully pressed her arms into her sides. He brought out some rope from in behind some books on the bookshelf. _How in the world did I not notice that! _He tied her arms to her body and placed her on the desk. Then he tied her legs to the legs of the desk making her legs spread apart.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time, so let's make sure to have fun." He whispered into her ear as he placed himself between her legs. Sivil tried to close her knees, but his thighs were a lot stronger than they looked. He grabbed her short hair and forced her to look at him. His eyes were as dark as night instead of their normal brown. Sivil was just about to open her mouth to scream when he forced his mouth on her mouth. When Sivil bit his tongue as it shoved itself into her mouth, he pulled her hair hard.

"Don't do that again if you want to have at least some pleasure with this mating."

Then he forced his mouth on hers, and his other hand began to roam her figure. Sivil felt like she was going to puke inside of his mouth when he began to squeeze her breast. _It would serve him right too_.

Then the disgusting presence of his body, mouth, and hands were gone. Sivil looked around to find her savior, but all she found was the teacher in his chair lying on his desk unconscious. Sivil began to wonder if it was all a dream then decided that it wasn't worth the trouble. It was over and it would never happen again because this was his last year at her high school. He was transferring schools next year probably because of what ever might have happen today. Sivil grabbed her backpack and purse and walked over to the door and grabbed her cell. As she was checking to see if there was any damage, the teacher began to wake.

"What happened?" He asked with a little rub of his head as if he had a headache.

"Well…During my detention you fell asleep saying that you were tired after an entire school year of teaching or something like that." Sivil said with a shrug. It was better if she pretended if nothing happened.

"Oh well…Have a nice summer vacation." He looked confused at the explanation as if he remembered differently. Sivil open the door to see her best friend and younger sister arguing about who was going to knock on the door. _Same old same old_. Sivil shook her head at that. They left the school building laughing and asking what they were going to do during summer. _What a great way to start summer vacation. Being almost molested by your teacher can freak a person out if you think about it. I wonder what else is in store for me_. With that wonderful thought she said bye to her best friend with promises to call later. Who could have possibly gotten into a locked room, pulled a not-so-light teacher off her, and disappear without a trace. At least she was going to her aunt's house and escape this weird place for a while. _Yes, escape was a sweet thought. Away from pedophile teachers, weird dreams that I can't remember, and mysterious heroes_. If only she knew what was in store for her this summer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Please read and review because i am becoming disheartened with the lack of reviews...My goal is to have at least 5 reviews before June 8 (end of school) please help with my goal.

Thank you Irene-thewriter and Hoshi Sazumi for reviewing!


	4. Chapter 2

**Author note!: **My vampires will go against some of the typical vampire rules and I might add my own rules as well. If you don't like it then deal with it because this is my story with my rules. Besides some rules goes against each other. Like there's a rule that vampires can't cross running water (old rule), yet the vampires in Meyer's books could travel by plane over the ocean, which is a HUGE body of running water. My point is proven and now for MY story. Sorry for the long author note.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**Moonlit Dreams**

**Chapter 2**

Ithil cracked his eyes open to a slit to see if it was still daylight. No stream of bright sunshine pierced his domain through the heavy black curtains that covered the dark tinted windows. Darkness surrounded him, but he could still see everything clearly. Ithil sat up and stretched like a cat after a long nap. It was nice to wake up…**sometimes**. He swung his legs over the side of the bed as he threw the covers aside. With the warmth of the blankets gone he was instantly freezing because he slept with only his boxers on. Ithil ignored the cold as he walked to his closet. He needed to find nourishment before he began to get blood frenzy. When he got like that he couldn't stop himself until he drunk the entire villages dry of blood. Then he would wake up and be covered in blood and have to move before their relatives came for revenge. Unfortunately Sivil had kept him running around saving her butt ever since she had awakened him. _First she unknowingly fuels the teacher's mild interest in her to full rage lust by arguing with him at every turn. Then when the teacher finally has to do something about the lust before he busts she gives the perfect opportunity. He could keep her in a room by their selves in an empty school because she had purposely insulted him! It was the perfect time for the teacher to rape her and all she does is agree to stay! THAT WAS SO STUPID! Then she doesn't put up much of a fight when he does try to rape her. I mean biting a tongue doesn't even compare to a knee in the groin! Where did all her teachings go?! _Ithil ranted in his head as he scavenged for some suitable clothing for hunting.

"Stupid teenage girls with their dense observations. Who wouldn't understand those looks, seriously?! When she was just four she could bring down a full grown man with some well placed stabs. Now she quells at the thought of fighting a sluggish teacher who didn't even try to defend himself. He was perfectly open for some hard-core beating and she just sat there flailing! Where's my little fighter?" Deciding to put off the subject of Sivil until he got back from hunting, he concentrated on rummaging through his closet. Ithil jerked on a pair of black leather pants, and ideally wondered if he should put on a shirt. It was a rather balmy night and if the victim was female then it would be easier to capture her if she was tempted by him. Thinking about the pros and cons he decided he should go without because his movements would be freer. Ithil glanced in the mirror and saw that his midnight black hair was sticking out in every which direction. His piercing pale blue eyes glowed with anticipation of the hunt.

Ithil stalked over to the window and shoved the curtains out of the way with ease despite their weight. He gazed at the waning moon with excitement. The moon was still large in the night sky, and it was also still rising so everything was alight with a soft pale glow. He had plenty of time to grab a snack and get back home before sunrise. Exhilaration coursed through Ithil causing his lips to open in a feral smile. He unlocked the window and shoved it open.

Taking a deep breath he caught the scent of a perfect candidate for his next prey. She was about twenty and feeling lonely and taken for granted. She was wandering not far from his castle, which confused him a little, but he figured it was good fortune and fate. _Don't question what falls into your hands_. Swiftly he leaped from his window and fell through the air. His hair waved frantically around his pale angled face. His lips still had a faint whisper of the grin that it had before. Gracefully he landed and took a breath to determine what direction she was in. With her location revealed, Ithil dashed through the forest that surrounded his castle. Many wandering travelers explored his forest to try to unearth the adventures it seemed to promise. Most of the time those foolish people died by him or by the monsters that had found a safe haven in his forest. Trees flew by him as he quickly shortened the distance between him and his prey. _I dearly hope she puts up a fight when I capture her. It's so annoying to grab your prey only to have it faint and hang limply as you drain her of her blood. Maybe it's some animal instinct or something. There's just nothing more enjoyable than your prey squirming while you sink your teeth in it._

Ithil slowed down as he closed more and more distance. There was no point scaring her before he even caught her. When he came upon the opening that she was in he hid in the shadows of the trees so he could make the perfect entrance. She was kicking the grass with plenty of pent up anger. Ithil took a soft sniff and discovered that she was frustrated at a guy in the village because he left her for a tavern girl. _That's odd. She's sexy with her bright midnight blue eyes and her wild black hair that reached mid-back_._ Whoever the guy was must not know a pretty girl when he sees one. _The girl now proceeded to sit down and cry her heart out. Her hair shifted and revealed a long pale neck. Ithil's mouth watered at the thought as he imagined sinking his teeth in that neck. _She's vulnerable. It's now or never_.

"What a beautiful little opening in these dark scary- Oh my! Are you okay little my lady?" Ithil had toned down his eyes to make sure they didn't glow. His voice was kind and soft, the perfect voice of a comforter. She looked up and Ithil felt a moments regret that he would be destroying such a beauty from this hideous world. Her eyes were shining with more tears that she valiantly tried to hold back as she stood up on shaky legs. Her nose was adorably pink and her small, plush lips were trembling.

"I'm no lady. I'm just a healer who can't capture a man's heart if I even tried." She sniffled as she got to the end. She looked like she was going to burst into another fit of tears.

"Maybe you picked the wrong man to try to capture. If he didn't pick you over another then he must not be the right one for you." Ithil then realized that he revealed that he might know her situation despite the fact that they had never met. She continued without suspicion, so Ithil relaxed.

"He was perfect. He had beautiful blond hair and lovely green eyes. His body was marvelously made. He was lean and the perfect height for me. He had marched to war with the other warriors when the War of the Thorns happened. After I had worried myself to near death, he was sent home with a deathly wound. He had a long needle like thorn piercing his upper thigh near his artery. I was able to heal him. Thank the Moon, Sun, and Stars above! Those rose people are such dangerous people. They look exactly like any normal person, but when you get them to start fighting they can grow their nails to long points! When they stab someone their nail can be shed and grown back. It's scary that they can always have their weapon at hand." Ithil found amusement in this. Vampires also always had their weapons at hand. Their weapons were also greater and more numerous. Hiding his amusement he brought the subject back to the reason why she was sad. Maybe if she talked more about the situation she would cry again and he could give her 'comfort' in his arms.

"So what happened after you healed him. If he was so perfect then he would have been grateful."

"Well he was grateful. He said thank you and went to the tavern to celebrate the fact that he was still alive. He invited me there too. He said that he wanted to celebrate with his savior. I was stupid and thought that he might actually like me because I saved him. When we arrived to the tavern he ordered me a drink and showed me off to a bunch of his friends. By that time I was feeling so joyful because I couldn't think of any other reason why he would be showing his friends to me. Then he said that I could have my pick of one to get my pleasure that night. The nerve! Then he prances off with this beautiful blond girl who has the biggest breasts I have ever seen on such a skinny girl. Her eyes practically undressed him as they went upstairs. Then his friends start trying to get me to pick them. Just because I'm twenty and an independent woman doesn't mean I'm not a virgin!" When she had started she was whispering. Now she was yelling at the top of lungs. Ithil could tell the pain she went through at that moment. Pulling her close she rested her head on his shoulder and let out all her tears. Ithil patted her back and waited for her to be close to finished. Unfortunately he had to end her life to satisfy his hunger that had grown massively since he had begun to talk to her. When her sobs had quieted to sniffs and shaky breaths, Ithil tightened his grip. She looked up in realization that she had spilled her problems onto a stranger she had never met. She knew just about everyone for miles, so it was odd to find someone she didn't know.

She looked a little frightened and confused as she looked up at him. That combination told him that it was time to end this before she began to scream. Forcing her to look in his eyes, he turned his eyes on full blast. Their glow shone on her face making her an eerie blue. He mentally commanded her silence as he tilted her head to the side. Brushing her hair over her shoulder he told to take himself slow to he didn't cause her too much hurt as she died. The place where her neck and shoulder met beckoned him to bite her, but he told himself to ignore it.

"I am sorry, but for me to stay calm and not kill every village in range of my reach you must die. Take comfort in the knowledge that you are saving hundreds of lives. So like you lived you will die. You lived saving lives from death and now you will die saving them from death. I will try to make this painless, but I can't make any promises." Ithil said this while searching her face for any hint of anger. There was none. _I guess I don't get a fighter, but this is odd in the fact that she is giving up her life so easily_. She then softly pulled away from Ithil. He let her just to see what she would do. She couldn't scream because of his command, and if she ran then he might have the fight that he wanted. Turning away she went to the grass where she had been crying when he had come upon her. She leaned down and grabbed something from the grass. Ithil tensed as she revealed a short sharp dagger. She then motioned for him to release her from his silence spell. Since she wasn't making any indication of hurting him or running away he did so.

"The truth be told, I came here to die. His friends didn't accept no for an answer. They all raped me then left me. I was able to heal my physical wounds, but not my mental ones. Today I tried to get the man I loved to believe that his friends had raped me, but he said that he didn't believe me because there have been many women that enjoy their sexual prowess. He said that I must have angered them and caused them to be a little ruff. When someone is screaming no and no one will pay any heed then its rape! I tried telling my mother and she disowned me. And to top that all off, I'm pregnant with one of **their** children. I can't go through life anymore. It's become too much to bear. Please make my death mean something. If it saves everyone in the villages from you then I will gladly give my life up." She had been looking at the dagger while she had said this, but now she looked up at him with tears streaming down her face and a sad smile curving her soft mouth. Dropping the dagger she walked over to him and put his head where her neck met her shoulder. "End my misery, please." With that invitation Ithil sunk his elongated teeth into her soft skin. Her blood surged into his mouth causing him to groan in the back of his throat with delight. Her blood was simply exquisite. Drinking more and more of her blood he felt her slowly get weaker and weaker. When he felt like she was a breath away from death he quit.

"You are beautiful inside and out. You've never hated even when you were ditched for a whore or when you were raped by his friends. Since you showed kindness to everyone despite what they did I will extend you life. You won't live forever, but you will live longer than those who did you harm. You had made a poor choice when you wanted your life ended because the child can't choose his father and it deserves to be born and loved and taught the ways of healing. You may hate me for this but I have to do it. This is one of the greatest and rarest gifts a vampire can give someone." With that he bit his wrist and sucked some of his blood. Then he leaned over her body and kissed her. Making her drink his blood he wondered if he did the right thing. This gift allows the bearer to live at least three times as long as regular humans live without the need of blood. They weren't vampires. They didn't have vampire powers or anything. They only lived without disease or harm. When they died they fell asleep and never woke up. With her being with child, the child will have the same abilities. They might have some additional powers, but nothing compared to a vampire. They were like superior humans, and that was why the gift was granted to few. If arrogant humans received this gift of longer life, and they couldn't be harmed or get sick then they could go to war and win. They would become king and rule wrongly for a long time. With that thought he released her lips and waited for her reaction to the gift.

She began to toss and turn from where she lay on the ground. The affects of his blood was changing her body to where she would live longer. The process wasn't too painful, but it could be uncomfortable. Soft whimpers escaped her as she jerked her hand to her mouth. His blood would definitely be a different taste for her, but it was all for a good cause. Struggling up she ran to the closest tree and retched. _Hey now! My blood can't taste that bad_! After she had emptied her stomach she looked up fearfully at him.

Moments ago she had been willing to give up her life and the life of her child, but now after being on the brink of death she realized that death wasn't the way out. She had to deal with the problems fate had dealt, and if she played her cards right she could live happily ever after. As she stared at the man who was both her killer and her savior, she didn't know what to feel. First he had listened to her babble about her problems. Then he had offered and granted her death that she had wished for. When she had gotten to a place where she felt herself slipping from her body and into another realm, he had brought her back with a gift that far succeeded what she could have ever wished for. Should she be fearful because he would so calmly kill her in a heartbeat? Or should she be grateful that he had saved her from a fate that she had wished for but didn't really want it? Deciding that since he had saved her in the end that he could be forgiven for almost ending her life, she walked over to him with a soft smile on her lips.

Ithil looked confused while she walked over to him. Shouldn't she be screaming curses at him for saving her? Shouldn't she be afraid of him after he had almost killed her and her child? When she had finally reached him she placed her hands on either side of his face and gave him a friendly kiss on the lips. When he looked down at her face he saw tears streaming down her face. Her smile told him that they were tears of joy. She was happy that she could live and raise her child despite who the father is.

"Thank you for the gift. I will use it to the best of my extent." She began to walk in the direction of the village when she turned around suddenly. Ithil braced himself for the worst until she yelled out, "Try to not bite anymore necks anytime soon…unless its' those guys who had raped me. If they are then you should drink them dry. They don't deserve the gift of a second chance. Let them burn in Hell." Though the words were bitter, Ithil could tell that she was already beginning to recover from the traumatic event because she could talk about it without breaking down. She wasn't hunting for revenge either. She was going to do just fine. She walked to the village with a skip in her step. She turned back on last time to give him an air kiss. Ithil shook his head as he looked to the sky. With a jolt he realized that the moon was setting and the sky was beginning to lighten. He dashed to his castle thinking that he probably should stay around long enough to see if the girl did well with her new gift, and wait for Sivil to get in trouble that she couldn't handle. Which she would because she always got in trouble during the summer. With that thought he opened the door to his castle and bolted the door shut. He climbed the tower stairs ideally thinking that he should have leaped into his room through the window. When he finally got to his room he shut the window and closed the curtains. Flopping down on his bed his thoughts began to run together and he fell into a light sleep. Not the sleep of the dead when Sivil wasn't in trouble. Hopefully Sivil wouldn't get into too much trouble this summer. If only Ithil knew what was in store for Sivil this summer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author note: I'll probably do more of these Sivil and Ithil point of view chapters. Eventually they'll stop so don't worry. Summer Vacation is coming up and I don't have internet at my house. I'll try to write more on my stories but I might not be able to update very soon. School ends on June 5th for me because I have a 4th block (that might not make sense to some people so I'm sorry). I'm sorry if I disappointed you by not making this chapter about Sivil again. The next one will be. Please keep reviewing because when I check and see that someone reviewed it makes my day. It also gives me courage to continue my stories. Sorry that I haven't continued any of my other stories. *sad face* I don't focus well if I write on more than one story at a time and this story has gotten the most reviews.

ANY WHO! KEEP REVIEWING PLEASE!


End file.
